


Every Good Thing

by Wildgoosery



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I'm going to write a Real post-canon fic eventually but in the meantime please accept this fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery
Summary: Personal time, professional entanglements, and the messy butdelightfulintersection of the two.





	Every Good Thing

Taako is sprawled on the couch, attempting to read through a folio of applicants about which Ren has been nagging him for weeks, when his stone of farspeech sparks to life. He doesn't keep it around his neck any longer, preferring to maintain some illusion of a life without real urgency, one where he is never on call with regards to the end of the world. But he's been expecting _this_ far more pleasant variant, and placed the stone in his line of sight, and snatches it from the end table before the call has even properly connected.

"I'm home." Kravitz's voice is thin with distance but Taako can still detect a telltale stiffness, a certain brittle snap of a man who can't decide if he's annoyed or charmed. Or something else, maybe, on which Taako has hung his hopes for the evening. "Did you still want to-"

"Yes," Taako says, already on his feet, the stack of applications hitting the floor with a slap.

He's through the rift before it's entirely zippered open, stepping over the lip of it as soon as it's past his knees, into the familiar cosy dimness of Kravitz's apartments. He really has _just_ gotten home -- the fire hasn't been lit, and Kravitz is still dressed in full uniform, black cloak and everything, the last wisps of what had been his scythe curling around his fingers. 

And yet. Even in those first moments Taako notes key details, disparate from the norm. The suit under that cloak is Taako's stated favorite, for one. And that stiffness of voice is mirrored by a rigidity of bearing, evidence of Kravitz's heightened awareness of his own body; of the form he's inhabiting and all of its particulars.

Taako saunters across the carpet, barefoot quiet, and curls an arm between cloak and suit jacket. Leans in to peck Kravitz's cheek, playing at chastity. "Are you wearing them?"

"Yes, thank you so much for asking, my day went well enough," Kravitz says, with an edge they both know he doesn't remotely mean.

Taako grins. "Okay, but are you?"

Kravitz maintains a facade of annoyance for perhaps two seconds more before he sighs, the pretense dropping along with the substance of his cloak. "Yes," he says, surrendering. He leans a little into Taako's body. "They're not _comfortable_ , in case you were wondering."

Taako kisses him again, firmer this time, at the corner of his mouth. "All day?"

A small huff that stirs Taako's hair. "Yes."

Taako presses himself into Kravitz's side, his hand sliding down the back of the suit jacket and onto the swell of Kravitz's ass. "Did you think about me?" Taako asks. Flickers out the tip of his tongue to taste the sharp line of Kravitz's jaw. "I hope you did."

"Well, given that every time I took a step I was worried that I might burst out of them entirely," Kravitz says in a tone like ruffled feathers, "and given that _you_ handed them to me this morning-"

"So did you?"

"What?"

Taako nips at his ear lobe, just beside the piercing. "Burst out?" He kisses Kravitz's neck. Still cold, but Taako can feel the pulse fluttering under his lips.

A swallow. "No."

"Good," Taako says. " _That_ I wanna see for my own damn self."

Kravitz glances at his desk. "Taako, I did _just_ get back, I should probably take a moment to check in with-"

"So while you were chasing down bounties or whatever, you...hmm." Taako pauses to consider. "Guess you woulda just stayed like this, huh?" He gives Kravitz's waist a squeeze, grinning. "No golems today, just bad accents and a _real_ nice suit."

"Fortunately all I had on the agenda were interviews with parolees and a meeting regarding new leads on old cases." Kravitz frowns, even as his arm curls around Taako in turn, cool and possessive. " _Fortunately_ there was no need to explain why a trip to the gents would be necessary before any real fieldwork."

Taako's hand snakes up the back of Kravitz's jacket. "So I take it you can't just poof-"

"No. No, it's ah..." Kravitz's face pushes into the hollow below Taako's jaw. "Not a part of my usual toolset, is it?"

"Oh if _only_..."

"I really should tie up the loose ends of the day," Kravitz says. Undermines his own argument by nuzzling at Taako's throat. "Just a quick call in and then-"

"Nope, _nope_ that's...sorry, babe, but if you don't ditch at least two of these layers in the next saaaaaaaaaaay thirty seconds, I'm gonna cast Thunderwave and fuckin' blast them off, you get me?" Kravitz moves to shrug out of his jacket, made awkward by Taako's arms around his ribcage; the motion arrested when Taako drags a long, greedy lick up the side of his neck, nibbles that appealing curve and murmurs, "'M feelin' too impatient for that song and dance, handsome."

Kravitz's suit -- coat and shirt and cravat and trousers, pins and socks and shoes, every stitch and button -- melts at once, swirling away like a drop of ink in water. All but the stone of farspeech which hangs from a chain around his neck. Between one heartbeat and the next, Taako's bare forearms are against cool skin, wisps of smokey nothingness parting as he ducks his head to mouth at Kravitz's collarbone. 

He strokes a hand down the knobbly path of Kravitz's spine until his fingers hit the border of the day's shared secret. Runs a finger along the circle it draws around narrow hips, hooks that finger into the front of the band, pulls back a playful inch and then releases, a soft elastic snap against Kravitz's stomach that makes him jump. Taako seizes that moment of lips parted in surprise to kiss him again, wet and deep and hungry, savoring these last breathless moments of anticipation before he sees this gift from his own past self.

And then, with a last lingering suck of Kravitz's generous bottom lip, he steps back.

The underwear -- panties, really, a silly word for an objectively lovely thing -- is black. And lace. And slight. And Kravitz is only just contained within. Already hard enough that his cock strains against the floral spiderweb of silk, the clean triangle lines of the morning's proposal now stretched and distorted, accenting the swell of his erection. The elastic pulled out away from his belly, his thighs, a taut sling that seems about to give way to insistent pressure. Lust poorly, barely contained.

Taako drinks all of this in, eyes roaming this achingly perfect landscape of his own design. Then his gaze lifts, meets and holds Kravitz's, and that's what really knocks him back. No one has ever looked at him as Kravitz does -- desire and love and a fierce, unyielding grip on _now_. A stake driven into the present, a willful deliberate grounding in each second they have with each other, holding each mundanity as precious, irreplaceable. An unblinking awareness of impermanence. An honest greedy revelry in the mere fact of being together.

" _Fuck_ , you're something else," Taako whispers, hoarse. "You impossibly gorgeous sunnuvabitch."

He presses a palm over Kravitz's heart, mutters the words, and feels the molasses thrum of heat rise in Kravitz's chest. Leans in to kiss still-cold lips. He likes to feel the magic work, that spreading daybreak warmth.

"Turn around," he purrs into Kravitz's mouth.

Another huff of protest. "You're still dressed."

Taako chuckles. "Help a guy out, then."

Kravitz cups the back of Taako's skull, holds him close for a long sweet kiss, then drops to his knees on the worn rug.

Dressed for a quiet day off at home, Taako is wearing loose cotton pants bright with a print of hyacinth, and a gauzy white wrap he hasn't bothered to fasten. Kravitz kneels in front of him, pulls the dangling end of the bow-knotted drawstring, and slides the pants down over Taako's hips. Looks up to find and hold Taako's gaze as his hand curls around Taako's cock; nuzzles it, affectionate, soft lips and the round tip of his nose. He pulls away to swipe his own palm with his tongue, gauging. And then, satisfied, leans in to take the whole length of Taako's cock into his mouth.

Not what Taako planned, but he's disinclined to protest. Not yet, anyway. Not when he can smooth the hair back from Kravitz's forehead, skim his fingers over those thick elegant brows, along the soft concavity of temples and up around the demi-point of an ear tip. Not with his spit-slick cock sliding in and out of that gorgeous mouth. Hot slippery tongue and the perfect graze of teeth. Fingertips brush the tightening clutch of his balls, feather light. 

Taako closes his eyes, overwhelmed. "Good." The word is half a sigh, half a moan. "Baby, you're so good, I-"

A low tone sounds. Taako looks, registers the glow at Kravitz's chest a moment before the connection completes. Then, "Kravitz? A word, if you please."

Kravitz leans back, mouth open and empty. They exchange a wide-eyed look. Taako mouths "It can wait!" in silent exaggerated syllables and Kravitz nods, understanding. He pulls the stone and its chain up over his head, activates it with a flick of his thumb, and holds it out for Taako to take. And then, once Taako has reflexively grabbed it, he leans back in to the work of cock sucking.

Taako is a performer down to his bones. He once made his living on poise and easy improvisation. And so he manages to keep his voice even as he says, "Hey there, Kravitz's stone, can I, ah...take a message?"

A pause, measured in soft wet sounds he hopes won't get picked up. Then, a crackling drawl, "Taako."

"That's me!" Too chipper, too high, and he is now completely certain this is the Raven Queen to whom he's speaking.

"While I have your ear, Taako," she says in his palm, "allow me to lean on you somewhat to make an appearance at this season's gala. I told Kravitz to emphasize that you would would _not_ be the only mortal in attendance, but I'm uncertain as to whether he passed those assurances on."

Kravitz, in that moment, is emphasizing his enjoyment of the feel of Taako's dick against the back of his throat. He doesn't seem to have bothered to draw breath since this call started, _bless_ that man. And watching him, hollow-cheeked and drooling, makes it near-impossible to pay attention to anything else. "That so," is the best that Taako can manage.

"Your sister has been threatening to organize a rival fête unless..." A harsh crow's laugh. "How did she put it, something concerning the 'snack sitch'? Please do remind her that digestion is considered impolite at formal palace events, it doesn't seem to stick. But I would _of course_ prefer that she and Barold be in attendance, there will be a party joining us from the Celestial Plane and I had _so_ hoped to formally present the new members of my retinue."

Kravitz's hands are on his ass, now. Pulling him further in, harder, as Taako pieces together a normal reply to his fragmented awareness of what has just been said to him. "I'll do that," he manages. Remembers, at last, to add, "Serenity."

"Oh, and tell Kravitz he can bring you to his tailor, dear. She doesn't normally service the living but this _is_ a special occasion and if I'm honest, she owes me a favor or three."

All that Taako can assemble is a choked little noise of listening as Kravitz swallows around his cock.

"Well," she says, rich with amusement, "it sounds as if Kravitz is busy. But do remind him to call once he's free." 

At last and mercifully, the stone darkens in Taako's palm. He tosses it across the room to land on the couch, shoves a hand into Kravitz's hair, and pushes him back and off his cock with a soft pop. 

"Couple things," Taako says to Kravitz's smug wet grin. "One, you're absolutely buying me a new suit after that stunt. And two..." He thumbs Kravitz's bottom lip. "Stand up and turn around."

Kravitz kisses the thumb, then rises in one fluid movement, graceful even this far down the slope of lust. Runs one finger along the line of Taako's ear, leans in for a bitter kiss and turns, obedient, to face the desk. Palms flat on the blotter without having to be asked. The arch of his back betraying eagerness.

Taako pushes the thick gather of Kravitz's hair over one dark shoulder, beaded braids winking in the lamplight. Leans in for a long, savoring lick along the nape of his neck. Squeezes a soft handful of ass before hooking a thumb into the black lace thong and pulling it to one side. Murmurs a small slick spell and slides a finger from his tailbone down to his asshole. Finds no resistance to the first, gentle push inside.

He chuckles against Kravitz's shoulder. "Really?"

"I had..." Kravitz shudders as a second finger follows the first. "I didn't want to wait."

Taako bites, gently, on the tip of an ear. "So you what, snuck off to finger fuck yourself in the 'gents'?"

"Closet," Kravitz gasps. His hips rock backward to meet Taako's hand. "Please-"

"You sure?" Taako asks, breathy. Moves on from the ear to kiss the soft skin behind it. "Listen, kinda sounds like your boss wants to have a chat, maybe I should-"

" _Please_."

Too much. Too much to hold out against, too much for even teasing denial. He guides himself into place, holds Kravitz close with a hand on one sharp hip; pushes into him, slow and perfect. Warm and tight. Kravitz already moaning, a sound Taako can feel through lips pressed to the back of his neck.

Taako planned to draw this out; to draw Kravitz out into pleading pliability. He thinks of this silly prank of secret underwear, not nearly so much of a goof in practice. Thinks of Kravitz thinking of him, every shift of fabric over lace a reminder. Thinks of Kravitz leaned against the wall of some small, dark, cluttered corner, trousers gone, fingering himself with Taako's name on his lips.

"Good," Taako rumbles. Bites Kravitz's shoulder, just hard enough to leave a mark. "Baby, you're so fucking good." He thrusts into Kravitz hard enough to rock him forward, both his hands braced on his desk, head lolling, the hair that falls around his face swaying with the rhythm of Taako's hips. 

Taako reaches around, frees Kravitz's cock from its lace net, kisses the side of his throat as he fucks into Taako's hand. He comes with a fractured cry, spilling over fingers and across the desktop. Shuddering around Taako's cock.

Taako brings his cum-slick fingers to Kravitz's mouth; pushes them in. Comes, teeth clenched, to the sound of Kravitz's half-choked moans.

For a time they stand there, panting and overwhelmed. Sticky with Taako's sweat and with both of their orgasms, exhausted and warm and sated. Kravitz turns in Taako's arms, sits on the edge of the desk and kisses him, arms twisted around Taako's neck and heavy with spent desire. 

Taako chuckles, their foreheads bent together. His hands at Kravitz's waist. "She knew," he says.

"Oh, absolutely."

"Y'all are fucking pervs," Taako murmurs. "Astral Plane, more like...like Ass-for-all Plane."

"That's..." A groaning laugh. "That's terrible."

"Sorry, someone just short-circuited my whole deal with his perfect goddamn... _everything_ , fuck."

"You're one to complain," Kravitz murmurs. Nuzzles at his cheek. "You've colonized my professional life."

"Good."

"'Here, darling,'" Kravitz says, in his very worst impression of Taako's voice. "'Please wear this scrap of lace under your uniform for an entire work day, I'm sure it won't be the least bit distracting while you negotiate with criminals.'"

"Yeah, speaking of criminals," Taako rumbles, " _you_ took that call."

Kravitz kisses him again, laughing softly. "Oh yes _gods_ forbid I put you in an awkward spot."

Taako's arms slide around his ribs. He kisses him back, deeper and lingering. "Fuck," he murmurs against Kravitz's mouth. " _Fuck_ you're...."

"Easy?" Kravitz supplies, honey warm.

"Everything," he says again. He pushes his face into Kravitz's neck. "Every good fucking thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Scott for the beta. 
> 
> This was written for all my dear pals and fellow Kravitz stans, but in particular, Arthur and Pola. This is absolutely your fault.
> 
> I made a joke about this in the tags, but for serious -- I DO have plans for substantive post-canon stories. It's just that I'm still processing the end of the Balance Arc myself, if I'm honest, and in the meantime....well, there are worse things than cute small fics about two men who're stupidly in love.
> 
>  [@Wildgoosery](https://twitter.com/wildgoosery)


End file.
